


Of Cookies and Chaos

by miyone



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Day Off, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyone/pseuds/miyone
Summary: Six announces some time off. Pandemonium ensues.





	Of Cookies and Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Done for Edgy Ronin on Discord as part of a secret Santa exchange organized by Magehir. Happy holidays!

It had only been two hours since Six’s announcement of a much-needed week off, and the mess hall was, appropriately enough, a mess. In one corner, Tachanka and Thatcher were determined to outdrink each other amidst rambunctious cheering from their teammates. Thatcher was clearly losing but remained determined (albeit increasingly red).

“Give it a rest, old man”, Smoke chuckled and gave the beet-faced man a good-mannered punch to the arm, who seemed to not even noticed as he downed another fifth of vodka (preoccupied with at least beating the Russian across from him in the death-stare department).

Fuze applauded his teammate in encouragement as Glaz’s mind drifted towards fastening a ghillie suit of questionable quality from whatever was in trash and/or fridge and sneaking out to somewhere quieter.

At another table, Mira, Jackal, Capitão, and Caveira were engaged in a game of poker, the not-skull-faced-for-once woman cleaning house.

“How do you keep winning?”, Mira sighs as she’s presented with Caveira’s royal flush against her own three-of-a-kind.

“As expected, just as hard to read as on the battlefield”, Jackal chuckles. “The real question is, who would win? An expert in interrogation, or an expert in not getting interrogated? If skulls never quit, what happens when you put two against each other?”

Capitão adjusts his cards. “Ha, I guess that’d be the ultimate stalemate.”

Caveira simply glares.

At the centre of the room and the centre of the noise, Ash yells that for someone who’s only played Monopoly a few times, Thermite _must_ be cheating, who shrugs as he builds another house that Ash will inevitably be paying rent for with her unlucky dice rolls. Pulse sits in a makeshift cardboard “jail”, massaging his temples to silence the headache he’s got from all the cacophony, and shares a knowing glance with an entertained Castle.

For all the chaos and (excessive) shouting, there was a collective sense of contentment to have everyone around in a non-life-threatening context, enjoying a good time.

“I’m baaack,” Bandit said, trying to hold back a smirk as he brought a plate of still-warm chocolate chip cookies over to the rest of his unit.

“I never took you for much of a baker, but the surprise is welcome!”

“Gotta keep you on your toes, Eli!”, Bandit replies. He’s mentally laughing with glee as Jäger reaches for _exactly_ the one he was hoping he’d take, the largest one sitting atop the pile. Bandit moves to sit down at just the right time as his newest victim takes a bite and spits it out with an uncanny amount of force. It impacts the table with a graceful _splat._

“What the fuck, dude?”

“They’re a little dry but I didn’t think they were _that_ bad!”, a surprised IQ exclaims as she takes a bite of her own, and winces at the mess.

“Come on, be nice! This is how you never get cookies again”, Blitz chides.

Jäger wipes his mouth with a frown. “Easy for you to say, yours wasn’t filled with an entire salt rock.”

“Loosen up Mari”, Bandit giggles as he gives up on holding in his delight. “That one was special just for you! Kids these days, so ungrateful.”

Jäger put on the same face as when he found every magpie in the workshop covered in tinfoil. “Don’t call me that.”

Against his desire to have a little sympathy for his teammate, an amused Blitz’s lips turn upwards, only interrupted by a small blue, plastic house hitting Bandit square in the forehead, who flinches before letting out a sarcastic _ow._ He also receives a flick to the shoulder and a hushed _karma, bitch_ from Jäger next to him. They turn to the heated monopoly match in the middle of the room.

“It wasn’t me”, Pulse says dryly from his cardboard prison. Castle leans over and whispers, _I think they realize that. Can you even raise your arms in that thing?_

Thermite sighs. “Cool it before the janitors end up having to clean up chunks of your hair off the ground, Liz.”  A visibly disgruntled Ash shifts her gaze from the bruised Bandit to him and prepares to raise some hell, but is cut short as a sudden, high pitched _shriek_ makes a jumpy Castle cover his ears and Pulse wish he had more room to move his arms to do the same. Everyone turns to the source of the ungodly sound: Rook being chased into the crowded mess hall, careful to not hit anyone as he runs clumsily from laughter. He’s followed by the quiet _wrrr_ of Twitch’s drone hot on his tail, shock darts missing their mark.

Twitch peeks her head through the door along with an exasperated Doc, grinning and tapping away on her wrist-mounted feed as Rook trips over Caveira’s chair who curses under her breath. Cards take off and drift back down unceremoniously.

Jackal throws the cards in his hand to add to the shower. “Well, that’s probably the closest we’re going to get to a win.”

Across the room, the plate of cookies has disappeared. The only trace of them was a small smear of chocolate on Jäger’s lips who gets up excitedly who half-runs to greet Twitch. He gives a quick wave goodbye, which the other three return.

“Say, when did you even get the ingredients for those? God knows you didn’t find them here”, inquires Blitz.

“Well, I’ve had the idea for a while now. The time off’s just lucky timing.”

IQ rolls her eyes. “The idea to actually make cookies or just the idea to mess with Marius?”

“Hey, not my fault he didn’t notice the thing was almost translucent from how much salt there was.”

Blitz cringes. “That’s disgusting.”

“Well, I told Masaru I’d look at some of the circuitry in his drone so I’m going to head out too.” She stands up, brushing some crumbs off the front her shirt.

“See you later, Monika”, Blitz says warmly with a wave as she leaves.

“So”, Bandit dramatically throws an arm over the back of his chair and fakes a pout, turning to his colleague, “did you think they were dry too?”

“Actually, I like them more on the crunchy side. So no complaints from me! Also, don’t you want to give the Americans their house back?”

“In this market? Pfft, finders keepers. It’s a cold, cruel world out there. Besides, they don’t seem too bothered without it”. The two look over to see an intensely focused Ash shake two dice in her palms, drop them, and briefly stare at the board, before forcefully throwing $600 at Thermite who tries to bat the colourful bills out of his eyes. Somehow, Pulse is still in jail. He wonders if he could get away with taking a short nap inside.

Bandit turns back to Blitz, who stifles a laugh. “How about this. I bet you ten dollars that it won’t be another ten minutes until Eliza throws another piece.”

“And jinx any chance we might have at a little peace? No thanks.”

Bandit rolls his eyes. “Oh please, there was no chance to begin with. Let’s bet on _this_ then: you’re a weirdo who likes crunchy cookies, so I bet that you can’t eat ten of those dry-ass things at once before needing a drink.”

“Where would we be getting cookies this time of night that aren’t gross gas station ones?” Blitz mentally prays that comment doesn’t encourage the other man to get such cookies, claiming them to be otherwise.

“Actually, I know of a bakery open late, maybe a 20 minute drive away. Open until 10, so we should leave soon if you’re up for it.”

“I guess you’re on. Let me grab my jacket then. See you at the exit next to the snack machine in five?”

“It’s a date”, Bandit shrugs with a grin, and gets up to leave. “See you in five!”

_Maybe it is?_

Still seated at the now-empty table, Blitz hopes the other didn’t see the blush creep across his face, nor the fact he was smiling just a little too much.

The tingly feeling in his chest is short-lived as he realizes he’s been left with cleaning up cookie-spittle.


End file.
